The invention relates to reusable transport packaging, capable of being erected or folded, and when erected serving as a shipper, that is, a container or package for commercial packaging and shipping of goods, such as for original shipping of the goods in commerce or for other purposes, and for reshipping, with low environmental impact as well as re-usability. In addition to its novel aspect as a reusable transport packaging as a shipper it uses novel fastener-stabilizers components enabling erecting for use in shipping and containerization and for permitting rapid folding when the new structure is not in use, as during return to a packager or other shipper of goods. The term “shipper” is used herein for convenience and is used in a broad sense without ruling out the possibility that the new packaging herein described can be used for purposes other than shipping, such as for the storage or inventorying of goods, and without ruling out the possibility that the shipper may itself be used in groups, stacks and/or tiers, or may be incorporated into still larger packaging, as on pallets or for incorporation into larger vessels, such as ISO containers.
The packaging industry is known to seek what could be called a “sustainable” package or container, as for transport of goods. Sustainable packaging, in the form of transport containers, necessitates finding devices, constructions and materials that 1) are reusable; 2) are plentiful; and 3) may be replenished by growth or reprocessing. Cardboard boxes are a very common shipping means today, but cardboard or other cellulosic shipping containers can be reused only to a very limited extent, e.g., up to about three times. Cardboard loses about 50% of its strength in conditions of high humidity and temperature. Degradation of reprocessed cardboard or cellulosic shipping materials used in packaging is evident in shipments worldwide.
Previous patents of the present inventor, Donald J. Avery, include U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,571, entitled Sheath-Structure Container and Method for Manufacturing Thereof, which patent is incorporated herein by reference, have successfully addressed needs of the packaging industry. Other patents of Donald J. Avery having general relevance and utility in the field are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,573,176 and 5,595,051, which were originally issued naming as inventory one Steven S. Applegate but by correction of inventorship, evidenced by Certificate of Correction, the true inventor in each is Donald J. Avery. Those patents are also incorporated herein by reference. Showing materials useful in the construction of the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,872, of Donald J. Avery, which patent also is incorporated herein by reference.
Disclosed in the mentioned patent Avery U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,571 is a recyclable or environmentally protective and economical container that is useful for commercial packaging of goods so as to protect the goods against stresses of filling, storage, distribution, merchandising and use of the container. As disclosed in that patent, it has a structural framework and a sheath conforming to at least portions of the framework. The framework has horizontal and vertical members, which define lengthwise and upright structural elements forming frame panels of open character, as in the character of picture frames, the elements being joined at corners provided by the upright elements. There may be as few as least one lengthwise structural element of each panel with at least one vertical element at each corner to provide an essentially skeletonized structure. The structural elements are of recyclable and/or reusable structural material and configuration as will provide the container with a strength which is at least about 80-85% of the strength of a non-windowed container of such structural material. The sheath has barrier properties to enclose the goods therein in protected relationship. The horizontal and vertical members are joined in mutually perpendicular relation define respective rectangular panels and with the panels being joined in side-by-side relation as an array of panels corresponding to intended container walls which array is folded into a closed configuration to complete the framework. The horizontal and vertical members do not fold. The framework is not intended to be folded or collapsed but the structural material is reusable.
It is desirable and advantageous to allow ease of a skeletonized framework to be used again for packaging. The present invention allows easy and rapid folding of the framework after use, so as to provide a flattened framework that takes up little space. Many folded frameworks of the invention can be stacked or stored and easily sent back to a shipper. The novel fastener-stabilizer components (“stabilizers” herein) of the invention allow the folded framework to be quickly erected for use in shipping and containerization, and used then again and again reliably, with long-lasting capability, for shipping of goods again and again.